Pre-War book (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =1 |value =5 (rare blue) 1 (others) |quests = |edid =BookGeneric01 (green) |baseid = (rare blue) (green) (brown) (blue) (lrg. green) (lrg. brown/blue) (lrg. brown) (lrg. blue) (brown/blue) }} A pre-War book is a book that has not been destroyed, burned, or otherwise rendered unreadable. In Fallout: New Vegas the books are extremely common, unlike in Fallout 3, and come in a variety of colors, sizes, and overall variants. Characteristics Pre-War books are a common item within the Mojave Wasteland, and can be found inside most occupied dwellings. They are one of the first miscellaneous items the player is likely to encounter in bulk (28 of them are located inside Doc Mitchell's house). There are 9 varieties of pre-War books, with 4 different color patterns and 2 different sizes. Although most varieties of pre-War books are worth one bottle cap, a relatively "rare" variety of blue pre-War book is worth five. In the add-on Old World Blues, you can take them to the Book Chute and have them turned to blank books used for making skill books. Variants Locations The G.E.C.K. shows that there are 960 pre-War books in the game, 1184 with add-ons. Not all of them are obtainable due to their placement. Rare blue The rare blue version ("PreWarBook") appears only 5 times in the base game, and 2 more in Honest Hearts. Lonesome Road adds a repeatable script after the main quest is finished. * A few Vault 21 lockers. * Sold by Sarah Weintraub in Vault 21 and Ralph of Mick & Ralph's. * One is available every three days from Ulysses, if he survives to scavenge The Divide for you. Green The green version ("BookGeneric01") appears 71 times in the base game, 39 in Dead Money, and 5 in Old World Blues. * Sold by The Sink. Brown The brown version ("BookGeneric03b") appears 309 times in the base game, 19 in Dead Money, 13 in Old World Blues, and 10 in Lonesome Road. Blue The blue version ("BookGeneric04b") appears 156 times in the base game, 8 in Dead Money, 5 in Old World Blues, and 10 in Lonesome Road. Large green The large green version ("BookGeneric05b") appears 63 times in the base game, 3 in Dead Money, 1 in Old World Blues, and 1 in Lonesome Road. Large brown/blue The large brown/blue version ("BookGeneric06b") appears 61 times in the base game, 7 in Dead Money, 4 in Old World Blues, and 3 in Lonesome Road. Large brown The large brown version ("BookGeneric07b") appears 41 times in the base game, 9 in Dead Money, 11 in Old World Blues, and 3 in Lonesome Road. Large blue The large blue version ("BookGeneric08b") appears 55 times in the base game, 1 in Dead Money, 3 in Old World Blues, and 1 in Lonesome Road. Brown/blue The brown/blue version ("BookGeneric02b") appears 199 times in the base game, 42 in Dead Money, 16 in Old World Blues, and 13 in Lonesome Road. Notes * Pre-War books are much more common in the Mojave Wasteland, but cannot be exchanged for caps other than selling them to merchants. * The rare blue variant is the only one that can be found in containers. * Many huge versions of different books can be found inside the Ultra-Luxe, on shelves found in the hotel rooms and the penthouse suite. * Massive numbers of books can be found in the Lucky 38 penthouse (around 200, but only a quarter of them can actually be picked up), the NCR Embassy (inside Dennis Crocker's room, his office and a small storage room), Vault 3, and Vault 21. * An entire bookshelf of pre-War books can be found in the barracks of the Mojave Outpost. * A full two shelves can be found in the Big Horn Saloon. Gallery Pre-War Book 02.png Pre-War Book 03.png Pre-War Book 04.png Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Vorkriegsbuch es:Libro de antes de la guerra (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Довоенная книга uk:Довоєнна книга